


It’s a Nice Day for a [Gay] Wedding

by crazymak316



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Pride, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, No worries, Supportive Sam Winchester, but other than that, gay wedding, like super gay, mentions of past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymak316/pseuds/crazymak316
Summary: ‘Hey little sister...’‘What have you done...’‘Hey little sister...’‘Who’s the only one...’‘It’s a nice day to...’‘Start again...’‘It’s nice day for a...’‘White Wedding...’‘It’s a nice day to...’‘Start again...’
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 29





	It’s a Nice Day for a [Gay] Wedding

“I don’t think I can do this.”

Dean worried at the chapped skin on his bottom lip with his teeth, and when it split open, he swiped his tongue across it quickly, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth, and sticking to the back of his front teeth.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, the image was distorted, the panic messy to pinpoint. His state of duress abetted in his current appearance, which less than satisfactory in his opinion. His suit suddenly felt very tight, his tie was definitely crooked, and someone must have turned up the heat—it had to be the only explanation as Dean was sweating profusely—just to name a few of the many things going absolutely _wrong_.

“I can’t go out there looking like this! People would think I look like a freaking homeless person.”

“People aren’t going to think that, Dean, because you look _fine_.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Which hasn’t changed the last time I said it. Not that I haven’t been saying the exact same thing for an hour now, because I have.”

Dean’s little brother raised a brow, and Dean couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous at his cool head, the clear mind Sam seemed to always have, even when the potential for everything to go wrong was very high. And it _was_ very high, because nothing was ever good for Dean. 

The older Winchester had the worst of luck, so this? _This_ was too good to be true. He could hear the elated chatter just outside the room he was being hosted in, which only served to make him more nervous. That many people bearing witness to the miracle, or the enormous disaster this could turn out to be, because why wouldn’t it for Dean?

Sam sighed, and stood behind his big brother, clapping both hands on the shoulders of Dean’s suit.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what? I didn’t say anything.” 

“You didn’t have to, Dean. You’re my brother. You honestly don’t think I know you by now? You were making that face again.” Dean furrowed his brow, but let Sam continue.

“You know, that face that means you’re trying to pinpoint anything that could be slightly off so you have an excuse to not do something, because you think it’ll go horribly wrong. God forbid anything good happen to Dean Winchester.” _Caught!_

Dean’s answering silence was enough for Sam to confirm he was right, which he usually is, the bastard, but it also helps Dean have a sound voice of reason, which he’s reminded more often than not he needs just as much as oxygen and water, probably—since his own was apparently so fucked up and incredibly bias; worn down by years of emotional abuse and self loathing.

Sam sighed, this one laced with exasperation, and Dean feels guilty that he was the one who put it there.

“Dean, how many times do we all have to remind you that your an awesome guy? An amazing person who deserves everything good for once? Dad shouldn’t have been so hard on us, you shouldn’t have had to raise me...there’s a lot that I wish I could change, Dean. But you matter to me, to all those people out there who are here for _you_. You matter to Cas. And you deserve him, just as he deserves you.

“You’re a fantasitc brother, you stepped up and became a better dad, and I know more than anything, Dean, you’ll be just as great a husband. The past will always be there, but it doesn’t mean it has to dictate our futures. You taught me that. That we make our own choices. This one is meant to make you happy, and it’s okay to be nervous.”

“Yeah, Sam, I get that, but what if I go out there and Cas suddenly doesn’t want to marry me anymore? He realizes that he doesn’t want to be saddled down with a mess...with-with a loser, with _me_. That he remembers how perfect he is, and how perfect I’m not, and then cancels the wedding right then and there.” Dean clenched his eyes shut tightly, and his fists and jaw followed suit, his head angled down to the floor.

He couldn’t do this. It would hurt him more to get out there and see the disscontempt for him in Castiel’s beautiful, blue eyes than it would to just run now and escape the imminent catastrophe that would be this wedding. His suit didn’t fit, he was convinced his tie was definitely not straight—the joke there wasn’t as funny as it should have been, and Dean detested it—his hair was mussed from the many times he ran his hands through it, and Castiel would notice his disheveled state the moment he walked down the aisle, and use it as further proof why he was way out Dean’s league, and Dean could never live up to the title: husband.

As much as Dean wanted it, and god did he want it, marriage wasn’t for him, it couldn’t be; Cas could do so much better than him, deserved better than him.

“I would never do that.” 

Dean eyes snapped open, and he let out a gasp, whipping himself around so quickly that he almost fell over and made a fool of himself in front of one of the most important, if not the most important, persons in his life.

His brother let out a breath of relief, and smiled at Cas gratefully.

“Cas what are you...what you doing here?”

“Reassuring my anxiety ridden fiancé that I love him more than anything in the whole world, and reminding him that even though his worries are valid, they’re foolish, and untrue. You’re gorgeous, Dean.” Cas smiled softly, stepping forward, and took Dean’s face in his hands.

Tears were both in their eyes, and the slight tremor in Cas’ hand lent Dean the knowledge he was probably really nervous as well, and wanted to see Dean to reassure himself. At that, he couldn’t help but grin down at his soon to be husband, his Cas, and Castiel mirrored the expression.

“You are the most amazing person I have ever met, Dean Winchester, so don’t you doubt that for a second.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him.” Sam huffed, sending one of his patented bitchfaces over to his big brother, the one said ‘I told you so’, in not as many words. 

“I wouldn’t want to marry anybody else,” Cas added, nodding at Sam with another soft smile.

When he looked back at Dean, the depth in those ocean eyes almost took his breath away, and his lips parted in a silent gasp.

“I love you, and not even a slightly askew tie would change that.”

Dean chuckled, and wiped away his, albeit very manly, tears, quickly before they could stain his cheeks.

“See, Sammy, I told you. I knew something was off.”

“Yeah, only because you kept fiddling with it.” Sam rolled his eyes.

Castiel smoothed his hands down Dean’s lapels, and fixed his tie, the hands of his fiancé on him, soothing him more than he’d like to admit. He reached up and fixed Dean’s hair as well, his hand falling to his cheek when he was done.

Dean leaned into Cas’ hand, and closed his eyes, using the touch as a means to ground himself, every worry washing away; down and off his shoulders.

“I love you.”

Their foreheads met, words of endearment whispered between one another.

“I love you too, Cas.”

They kiss, and when Dean is ready, they pull away. He takes a deep breath, hands reaching out to take a hold of Cas’ hands, and gave them a squeeze. Cas squeezes back.

“As nice as this is,” Sam butted in, “how about you do this out there, and you know, get married?”

“I like that idea very much, actually.” Cas chuckled, and raised a questioning brow at Dean, who nods, and grins back at his query.

“Yeah, I...I think I’m ready to finally make you Castiel Winchester, Cas.”

“Finally.”

They all laugh at Sam’s insistence, and the music filters down the hallway and through the door, signaling the trio that ceremony has started.

Castiel squeezes Dean’s hands once more, stealing his attention away from the door. When green meets blue, he smiles, and Dean’s never been more sure of anything.

“Let’s walk down the aisle together, Dean. I couldn’t think of any giving away more fitting than that.”

“Hell yeah. Let’s do it.” The resulting beam from Castiel is enough to make Dean swoon, and fall in love all over again.

Sam grins, and opens the door to meet the rest of the wedding party down the hall.

Gabriel and Sam take each other’s arms, as do Charlie and Meg, and the grooms stop right at the entrance together, hand in hand, waiting for their best men and women to walk down to their own places at the alter. The guests stand for them, when it’s their turn, clapping and crying, and Dean couldn’t even believe he thought it would be anything less than perfect.

Because as he and Cas make their way down to the aisle, side by side as promised, as he and Cas take each other’s hands and recite their vows, as he and Cas seal their union with a kiss, and another, and another and...

As he and Cas are declared husbands by the officiator that’s exactly what it is. _Perfect._

Dean chuckles to himself later, during their first dance as a couple, and Cas looks at him with a smile, blue eyes sparkling.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing really. Just that...I don’t think I’ve ever been gay a wedding before.”

Dean grins when Cas throws his head back in a beautiful burst of laughter.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but you love me. Husband.”

“I do. _Husband_.”

They're silent for a moment before the both of them are reduced to giggles.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to a gay wedding either.” Cas says through his fit.

“Well, that’s changed now, I suppose.”

“Yeah, guess so, huh Cas?”

They stare at each other for a moment, all fond looks and gooey smiles, before their lips meet, and Dean Winchester finds that he is finally ready to accept that good things can, and will, happen to him.

When they pull away, Dean looks over to his family, _their_ family, and grins at their support.

Charlie gives him a thumbs up, and Gabriel winks suggestively at the both of them, to which Dean rolls his eyes at. Meg congratulates ‘Clarence’ when they leave the dance floor, and Sam immediately wraps his arms around his brother, and then follows it up with a hug for his brother-in-law. Bobby tries to hide the fact he was crying, which Ellen resolutely teases him for, and Jo make fun of Dean for no longer being a bachelor. Balthazar drunkenly whisks Cas away to the dance floor sometime during the night, and Jody and Donna stay by the buffet table, though not after giving the married couple their love.

All in all, it was an awesome night, just like everybody assured Dean it would be. (Especially with people as awesome as these guys by his side).

_‘Hey little sister...’_

_‘What have you done...’_

_“Hey little sister...’_

_‘Who’s the only one...’_

_‘It’s a nice day to...’_

_‘Start again...’_

_‘It’s nice day for a...’_

_‘White Wedding...’_

_‘It’s a nice day to...’_

_‘Start again...’_

Yeah, it was wasn’t it?


End file.
